Chat:Morning Glories 38
Morning Glories Issue 38 Tinychat from April 16, 2014 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 macey: HELLO MY FRIENDS 0002 guest-249211 changed nickname to brella 0003 veronica: can i start screaming now. 0004 tori entered the room 0005 brella: yes 0006 emmettforrests entered the room 0007 guest-249109 changed nickname to bookwyrm 0008 macey: ill allow a bit of screaming tonight 0009 emma: SOOOO 0010 guest-249223 changed nickname to emmettforrests 0011 emma: THAT HAPPENED 0012 brella: macey is so kind 0013 macey: just be nice to nick he has a lot to answer to 0014 veronica: THAT IS SURE A THING THAT HAPPENED. 0015 macey: mr. 0016 yuuhy entered the room 0017 brella: THE PART WHERE IKE HAD A SCARF? YEAH, THAT HAPPENED 0018 emma: mostly about w/c cough 0019 darrrrkvengance entered the room 0020 macey: mr "DEAD IS DEAD" right nick 0021 emmettforrests left the room 0022 brella: i mean 0023 guest-249247 changed nickname to darrrrkvengance 0024 alison: NEVER COMING BACK 0025 guest-249169 changed nickname to hannah 0026 emma: the morning glories babies tho 0027 guest-249217 changed nickname to tori 0028 brella: presumably abraham just. traveled through time. and zoe hasnt. died yet 0029 tori left the room 0030 macey left the room 0031 darrrrkvengance: hey! 0032 darrrrkvengance: that was the most relieving ending ever 0033 macey1: like yeah i assume time travels involved 0034 brella: the morning glories babies was amazing 0035 guest-249235 changed nickname to yuuhy 0036 tori entered the room 0037 macey entered the room 0038 emma left the room 0039 guest-249259 changed nickname to macey 0040 yuuhy: HERE'S BRELLA 0041 darrrrkvengance: i was so afraid Ike was gonna go all Anakin and slaughter everyone 0042 emma entered the room 0043 guest-249256 changed nickname to tori 0044 guest-249271 entered the room 0045 guest-249265 changed nickname to emma 0046 yuuhy: "LETTING THEM HAVE THIS" 0047 guest-249271 left the room 0048 macey: so 0049 macey: how about that 0050 hannah: how about ike's scarf? 0051 darrrrkvengance: unless "dead is dead" is a lawyerly answer, bc everyone at MGA is techincally dead 0052 brella: I CHANGED MY MIND 0053 emma: how about that jade/ike 0054 brella: god the jade/ike 0055 yuuhy: Jade looks good in blue. 0056 yuuhy: Jade looks good in hairspray and eyeliner. 0057 macey: the entire page of gribbs coming up behind ike was fucking gold 0058 brella: jade looks good always 0059 yuuhy: Jade looks good. 0060 emma: jade looks good. 0061 brella: i have missed her scowling face 0062 macey: i especially enjoy gribbs's expression in the second panel 0063 hannah: jade looks good in a paper bag 0064 emma: omg macey yes 0065 brella: GRIBBS LOOKED SO HAPPY TO BE SNEAKING UP ON IKE 0066 brella: i have such a wealth of ikeisms i'm so happy 0067 macey: i like to think ike saying jade is his friend is basically his way of saying "I HAVE A BIG 0068 emma: "i have waited my whole coma for this" 0069 yuuhy: I'm opening my physical copy! The panels are so big! 0070 macey: CRUSH ON YOU" 0071 macey: that is probably how he communicates 0072 yuuhy: Ike has a crush on Jade (but Jade has a crush on Caseyyyyyyyy...) 0073 emma: and casey has a thang for not-dead zoe 0074 hannah: everyone has a crush on everyone else 0075 yuuhy: I was so excited for snakes but now I got nothin' 0076 macey: GRIBBS THOUGH. all they had to tell him was that abraham was gone and he wouldve woken up 0077 macey: issues ago 0078 carro entered the room 0079 brella: abraham is so important to gribbs wow 0080 yuuhy: Did he get smuggled by a snake smuggler. 0081 brella: how romantic 0082 guest-249304 changed nickname to carro 0083 darrrrkvengance: gribbs has a crush on abey 0084 macey: he doesnt even GET CHANGED he just gets wheeled right in to get ike and them beats him up 0085 macey: gribbs isnt human. hes a being that runs solely on hatred 0086 carro: eyyyyyyyyyyy 0087 hannah: although he doesn't seem to need the wheelchair he gets right up once they make it 0088 hannah: underground 0089 brella: HE'S BEEN IN A COMA FOR DAYS and is somehow still strong enough to beat the crap out of ik 0090 yuuhy: "macey's mgchat" 0091 brella: ike. 0092 macey: but really.....its EVERYONES tinychat 0093 yuuhy: so proud of you friend 0094 macey: [tv commercial smile 0095 darrrrkvengance: speaking of "being that runs soley on hatred" 0096 upguntha entered the room 0097 yuuhy: you mean like irina's talk show smile 0098 brella: ike has such the hots for irina, speaking of 0099 darrrrkvengance: i wrote a whole long post to MV about morning glories and garmonbozia 0100 darrrrkvengance: and it disappeared 0101 emma left the room 0102 darrrrkvengance: i am sooooo disappointed. 0103 brella: i just imagined them sending him to mr. n to hang out with irina 0104 guest-249316 changed nickname to upguntha 0105 emma entered the room 0106 hannah: so last issue it was gribbs and this issue it's zoe 0107 macey: i like to think irinas smile was genuine bc she was talking about her true love 0108 hannah: (assuming it isn't past!zoe) 0109 guest-249322 changed nickname to emma 0110 macey: the eventual ike/irina showdown is going to be a SPECTACLE 0111 hannah: imagine the ikeisms 0112 carro left the room 0113 zoecaseys entered the room 0114 upguntha: Hey guys 0115 bloodylemonade entered the room 0116 brella: hey upguntha! 0117 guest-249328 changed nickname to zoecaseys 0118 macey: upguntha we've made it....we're in a fictional lunchroom 0119 guest-249331 changed nickname to bloodylemonade 0120 yuuhy: congrats on your flyer 0121 upguntha: Yasssssss 0122 moss entered the room 0123 bloodylemonade left the room 0124 macey: then again didnt you get daramount pinching your cheek too 0125 brella: i like that the dining hall just has a giant poster of an apple 0126 brella: the academy knows how to interior decorate 0127 upguntha: sim 0128 guest-249343 changed nickname to moss 0129 macey: it's not even for the health benefits of apples it's to tell the kids to 0130 hannah: also those sandwiches are super flat 0131 yuuhy: hey so 0132 macey: speculate on the importance of apples 0133 hannah: like the academy sure skimps on the meat 0134 upguntha: imagine the Zoe/Iriina showdow 0135 yuuhy: who else thinks walid is a hottie 0136 macey: THOSE WERE SANDWICHES.....?? 0137 moss left the room 0138 hannah: i assume they were sandwiches? or saltine crackers 0139 yuuhy: because until the last page that was the highlight for me 0140 macey: walid is FINE. jesus christ. i expected somebody named walid to be a nerd but NO 0141 hannah: tacos? 0142 hannah: i can't tell. 0143 brella: walid is HELLA FINE i was not expecting that 0144 yuuhy: if zoe is still dead then walid is my new favorite character 0145 ivioss entered the room 0146 emma: walid is like ... 0147 tori: walid is a gem 0148 emma: no wods 0149 brella: can i just say too that when i went back to look more closely at the motorcycle chase 0150 emma: walid and caleb [clutches chest 0151 brella: i couldnt stop laughing at the faces abraham was making 0152 yuuhy: BUT EVEN IF SHE IS we're going to get more of herrrrr 0153 guest-249370 changed nickname to ivioss 0154 macey: best abraham face this issues goes to the very last panel 0155 hannah: you know it looks like ike and jade switched colors this issue 0156 hannah: jade's tie is blue and ike's scarf is red 0157 upguntha: if Abraham is confused how are we supposed to feel 0158 brella: i also would like to point out that gribbs is barely awake for three panels and we already 0159 brella: get a gribbs closeup 0160 macey: abraham was so dad this issue too...stumbling around injured mumbling "IKE..." 0161 brella: SO DAD 0162 brella: "i hope ike.... is eating his vegetables" 0163 macey: hugging walid. saying caleb has grown. this guy REEKS of dad. 0164 emma: GOD 0165 macey: i bet he tells dad jokes like every twenty minutes 0166 darrrrkvengance: posting on Ike's facebook 0167 yuuhy: the first panel is an angelface gribbs closeup 0168 upguntha: If only Ike got that love 0169 emma: yeah the only one he's not a dad to is ike 0170 macey: what if abraham is actually just a physical incarnation of the concept of "dad 0171 macey: " 0172 emma: YOU DONT UNDERSTAND 0173 ivioss: Why only one square of pizza on the plate 0174 emma: THE NAME ABRAHAM MEANS 0175 emma: "FATHER OF A MULTITUDE" 0176 macey: WAIT. TRUE. its gonna be canon. caling it now 0177 upguntha: He's gonna be on Ma 0178 upguntha: Maury 0179 brella: thats abraham's ability 0180 ivioss: I now love Ike 0181 brella: dadness 0182 yuuhy: I love how when presented with a mysterious syringe of bright green 0183 brella: abraham is the king of biblical dad jokes too because abraham is the father of everyone 0184 upguntha: He's gonna be on Ma 0185 upguntha: Maury 0186 brella: thats abraham's ability 0187 ivioss: I now love Ike 0188 brella: dadness 0189 yuuhy: I love how when presented with a mysterious syringe of bright green 0190 brella: abraham is the king of biblical dad jokes too because abraham is the father of everyone 0191 yuuhy: Ike's just like "yeah bring it" 0192 upguntha: it's all that NYC par 0193 brella: RIGHT 0194 upguntha: ty 0195 tori left the room 0196 darrrrkvengance: yeah, surprisingly hippie for Ike 0197 hannah: god ike didn't your father teach you better than to let nurses inject you with weird stuff 0198 hannah: oh right 0199 hannah: he didn't 0200 emma: i was really hoping for ike crying now i'm disappointed 0201 upguntha: I feel like he's not as dumb as he pretends to be 0202 brella: "can i just say how much i appreciate your outfit" this punk i missed him so much 0203 macey: look at his face when he compliments nines outfit 0204 macey: he is SO FUCKING PUMPED 0205 brella: HE'S ALREADY ROLLING UP HIS SLEEVE AND EVERYTHING 0206 brella: he does it HIMSELF 0207 emma left the room 0208 darrrrkvengance: what's that injection made out of (don't say morning glory seeds) and why don't they give 0209 emma entered the room 0210 yuuhy: So are we going to get three more camp survivors 0211 darrrrkvengance: it to everyone 0212 guest-249433 changed nickname to emma 0213 macey: well walid says five escaped and they scattered, him and caleb just must have stuck togeth 0214 macey: er 0215 brella: yeah yuuhy i'm vibrating with excitement over these. other truants 0216 upguntha: Does Miss Richmond count as a survivor 0217 macey: hisao would be third....we have two more 0218 sarcat entered the room 0219 beth: omg more truants 0220 guest-249442 changed nickname to sarcat 0221 yuuhy: is that beth 0222 macey: i THINK the kids in the basement were the captured ones, so megan doesnt count 0223 yuuhy: beth are you okay 0224 beth: yeS I JUST ALWAYS FORGET HOW TO CHANGE MY NAME ON THIS 0225 macey: yeah beth is that you are you okay 0226 upguntha: poor megan 0227 beth: im breathing steadier now ive stopped crying too 0228 macey: megan needs to come back RIGHT now 0229 beth: MEGAn 0230 macey: and hold hands with jade probably 0231 yuuhy: I approve of this suggestion 0232 brella: OH GOD BETH'S HERE 0233 upguntha: sister follow 0234 macey: by the by 0235 macey: and stuff. thats what twitter thought. 0236 brella: yes 0237 hannah: well yeah 0238 beth: yes 0239 emma: did someone say w/c 0240 emma: i'm here 0241 beth: extremely gay 0242 brella: caleb making a comment about how he's still this arrogant 0243 brella: boyfriends. 0244 emma: so dating 0245 macey: ok good im happy we're in agreement. after esi/hannah i feel anythings possible 0246 emma: EI SIS/ HNA AHAH 0247 upguntha: I didn't catch that one 0248 brella: esi/hanNAH 0249 emma: you've unleased the beast macey 0250 beth: and after the enD OF THIS ISSUE. really. anything is possible. 0251 macey: i feel like i could say "esi/hannah" anywhere and across the world emma would start yellin 0252 upguntha: if my calculations are correct this ends the 1st half of season 2 0253 guest-249475 entered the room 0254 yuuhy: yeeeep I think so 0255 nick entered the room 0256 brella: an ant somewhere whispers "esi/hannah" and emma comes barreling over 0257 macey: yeah, with the character issues over...now we're back to PLOT 0258 emma: i can't even argue 0259 guest-249475 left the room 0260 upguntha left the room 0261 macey: oh my god it's been since last august. the plot is back. no one is safe 0262 brella: I'M EXCITED 0263 andr entered the room 0264 guest-249478 changed nickname to nick 0265 brella: but also terrified 0266 brella: the usual mg combo 0267 philmaira entered the room 0268 beth: im not ready 0269 guest-249487 changed nickname to philmaira 0270 emma: ready for more av club nerds doing av club nerdy dangerous things 0271 brella: i hope ike's beautiful face will be okay after all this 0272 brella: how will he hit on the ladies without it 0273 darrrrkvengance: i really thought we'd be mouring someone tonight 0274 darrrrkvengance: not seeing someone back! 0275 brella: yessss i am so here for the av club to start having a bigger role 0276 macey: i hope the second half of s2 is just fun av club adventures 0277 guest-249496 entered the room 0278 guest-249484 changed nickname to andr 0279 ivioss: Other than speculating on the relationship of Walid and Caleb. Any thoughts? 0280 nick: hey all 0281 andr: hello? 0282 brella: andres loitering around the library 0283 macey: i think our brains are just shot from zoe 0284 brella: HI NICK 0285 emma: HEY NICK 0286 macey: NICK hello, awesome issue, as usual 0287 tree_with_roots entered the room 0288 camachojess entered the room 0289 darrrrkvengance: hey nick! 0290 guest-249502 changed nickname to camachojess 0291 brella: ivioss, my thoughts are basically "fjakdhfjkgkjsf" and some white noise 0292 alison: hello! 0293 macey: how much crap is matt giving you about you saying "dead is dead" now 0294 guest-249499 changed nickname to tree_with_roots 0295 brella: is it a ton 0296 camachojess left the room 0297 andr left the room 0298 emma: or is she still dead and it's time travel 0299 jess_camacho entered the room 0300 tree_with_roots left the room 0301 yuuhy: My bets are on that one. 0302 brella: yeah give it to us straight is abraham in the past before zoe died 0303 macey: yeah im thinking time travel 0304 ivioss: Zoe looks older 0305 darrrrkvengance: or everyone dies when they go to MGA? 0306 guest-249508 changed nickname to jess_camacho 0307 brella: has our suffering not yet ended 0308 macey: "give it to us straight" brella that's hilarious 0309 hannah: our suffering will never end 0310 upguntha entered the room 0311 guest-249520 changed nickname to upguntha 0312 beth: ahh hello nick!! this issue was AMAZING 0313 upguntha: stupid firefox 0314 zoecaseys changed nickname to beth 0315 jess_camacho: Don't kill Ike!!! 0316 upguntha: Nick is here yayyyyyy 0317 beth: yeah zoe looked older to me too 0318 ivioss: Does everyone attend MGA at some point in their lives? 0319 brella: i know macey i can be funny sometimes 0320 yuuhy: Was anybody not screaming and flailing at some point during this issue? 0321 brella: i'll bet nick is just sitting there laughing mysteriously as we speak 0322 yuuhy: zoe looked older to me too but it could be art evolution 0323 alison: i thought zoe looked older, yeah. 0324 yuuhy: it has been 22 months? 0325 brella: well gribbs wasn't but that could be due to the bullet wound in his skull 0326 upguntha: he did it while telling us we'll never see her again 0327 beth: yeah thats my other thought was it was just the art 0328 macey: zoe died(?) in june 2012 if i recall 0329 macey: joe's art has changed a lot 0330 emma: idk she seemed the same age to me, just different clothes 0331 emma: out of uniform so it'll look different 0332 macey: to be fair the truants looked the same age at 14 that they do now, so 0333 brella: is this what you wanted, nick 0334 upguntha: yeah smae to me 0335 brella: you diabolical man 0336 yuuhy: "it's good to _see_ you again, dear friend" 0337 alison: and there's a different colorist, too. 0338 philmaira: upguntha, you had a shiut out in this issue 0339 philmaira: *shout 0340 ike entered the room 0341 yuuhy: I _see_ your emphasis, Zoe. 0342 nick: can confirm 0343 upguntha: the first socail party is to celebrate Zoe 0344 jess_camacho: I hope we don't have to wait long to find out HOW Zoe is alive 0345 guest-249556 changed nickname to ike 0346 macey: zoe is obviously immortal 0347 brella: too hot 2 die 0348 darrrrkvengance: mehbe it's the hologram Tupac version of Zoe. 0349 hannah: zoe is the real ever-being constant life force 0350 upguntha: lmao HoloZow 0351 upguntha: HolowZoe 0352 captainetienne entered the room 0353 ivioss: So, Nick, would you die under torture rather than give anything away? 0354 yuuhy: omg 0355 macey: oh man i just realized joe must have been so excited to draw zoe again 0356 brella: i do wonder if everything we saw in morocco was still through ike's perspective 0357 guest-249568 changed nickname to captainetienne 0358 emma: i'm so excited that he's drawing zoe again 0359 brella: so did he see zoe, too 0360 brella: hmmm 0361 yuuhy: beautiful zoe 0362 upguntha: his most requested comish is back 0363 alison: Yeah, I was wondering if Ike blurted out "Zoe" on his end. 0364 beth: zoe looks so good tho 0365 hannah: zoe always looks good 0366 darrrrkvengance: +1 hannah 0367 brella: she looks EXCELLENT 0368 macey: imagine ike running back to his dorm covered in blood yelling "ZOES ALIVE" 0369 macey: theyd just assume he finally lost it 0370 brella: nothing like a little sun to repair a bullet wound 0371 upguntha: especially when she's gonna murder you 0372 brella: GOD 0373 selfibadnxscom entered the room 0374 yuuhy: hunter would cry 0375 jess_camacho left the room 0376 captainetienne left the room 0377 brella: "YOU MEAN I DID ALL THAT MONOLOGUING AT HER GRAVE FOR NOTHING?" 0378 hannah: oh gosh if zoe's alive and if hunter finds out and. oh gosh. 0379 julienotrobin entered the room 0380 upguntha: this is what happens when you believe 0381 upguntha: you never die 0382 yuuhy: casey and jade would thank the lord because it's just them and pamela right now 0383 ivioss: Hunter would not cry. 0384 brella: don't talk to me about hunter finding out i will dig a hole and bury myself 0385 guest-249595 changed nickname to julienotrobin 0386 darrrrkvengance: maybe Akiko's dance changed teh game? 0387 guest-249607 entered the room 0388 beth: i really need casey to find out but i also havent gotten casey reacting to her death so 0389 guest-249607 left the room 0390 beth: but oh no hunter 0391 alison: I figure that if Zoe was gone because she knew too much, her return is going to mean big 0392 alison: reveals soon. 0393 upguntha: Zoe and Irina i the same rom 0394 beth: trueeee 0395 yuuhy: RIGHT 0396 upguntha: go!!! 0397 yuuhy: I'm so excited 0398 emma: i just need reveals 0399 brella: my assumption is that casey resetting the timeline might have reset zoe's death but 0400 yuuhy: I'm shaking 0401 brella: then why did we see her body 0402 macey: it makes sense that zoe would be back and not anyone else really 0403 brella: SO MANY REVEALS 0404 yuuhy: friends you don't know how much I think about zoe theories 0405 hannah: reveals in morning glories though 0406 macey: like hisao, his stuff is mostly done- what's not can be taken by jun 0407 hannah: that sounds unholy 0408 alison: it wasn't necessarily confirmed to be her. 0409 macey: but zoe has a lot to handle 0410 brella: yeah we'll get reveals in probably 0411 brella: 100 years 0412 beth: im going back to my theory about how her shirt is red in the morgue but white before 0413 upguntha: Nickis Caleb the lond boy from the pciture? 0414 beth: and that could be significant 0415 brella: i just assumed her shirt was red because of all the blood 0416 beth: that was my other thought but its too sad 0417 macey: god if caleb is blond boy all our theories on david go forty steps back 0418 brella: that probably came out of her. exploding chest wound 0419 beth: BRELLA 0420 brella: BETH 0421 guest-249586 changed nickname to selfibadnxscom 0422 upguntha: lol lol 0423 beth: its ok tho shes ALIVE 0424 nick: right-- I thought that was david? 0425 maria entered the room 0426 beth: or something 0427 guest-249628 changed nickname to maria 0428 brella: i'M SO FRUSTRATED our david theory could be shot 0429 macey: groans 0430 alison: what is the david theory 0431 brella: damn you, caleb, and your fashionable sweater vest 0432 yuuhy: he looks so much like the blond kid with his dorky smile 0433 macey: alison 0434 brella: alison 0435 alison: Ohhhh. 0436 brella: to be david 0437 brella: ah yes 0438 brella: just when you think you might have an idea of what's going on in morning glories 0439 brella: ha. ha 0440 selfibadnxscom left the room 0441 ivioss: There is a theory of History that certain figures must appear sooner or later. 0442 hannah: wonder what david's been getting up to lately 0443 danhauge entered the room 0444 upguntha: he did cal Ab father instead of Sir like Walid did 0445 emma: but wasn't clarkson's son named david or do i have that backwards 0446 yuuhy: but we haven't seen baby walid and i refuse to believe they're not permanently attached 0447 guest-249646 changed nickname to danhauge 0448 alison: Clarkson's son is named David yeah 0449 macey: ok most important question 0450 macey: yes he is emma 0451 alison: it was a cliff hanger ending reveal so clearly significant 0452 emma: it was his fly leather jacket 0453 maria1 entered the room 0454 guest-249649 changed nickname to maria1 0455 emma: they just needed to give him a motorcycle to complete the look 0456 macey: walids power is infinite pockets in his sweet leather jacket. mg solved 0457 brella: where did he even get a motorcycle 0458 beth: exactly walid is just swag 0459 maria1 left the room 0460 upguntha: they bought it from that kid 0461 maria1 entered the room 0462 brella: did the universe just give him one because he was so swag 0463 macey: wasn't he just paying that kid to watch it 0464 yuuhy: i assumed the kid was just watching it for him 0465 guest-249655 changed nickname to maria1 0466 maria1 left the room 0467 upguntha: true true 0468 brella: where did he learn to drive it then 0469 nick: yep, the kid is being paid to watch the bike. can confirm 0470 brella: was that part of the curriculum at the camp 0471 yuuhy: the boys need to clean their room 0472 ivioss: Miss Richmond gave Walid money before sending him off 0473 brella: "children you must learn about faith and also how to drive motorcycles" 0474 upguntha: well he can prob own a motorcycle in Moroxco 0475 beth: i cant believe zoe isnt making them clean up around the place 0476 brella: ian would be terrible at driving motorcycles 0477 beth: their beds are so messy 0478 brella: so would fortunato he'd be too scared 0479 yuuhy: "can i show my motorcycle score to father abraham" 0480 macey: walid's gift is the power to be a hot biker 0481 macey: hes been training his whole life for this 0482 brella: zoe is probably making walid and caleb sleep on the floor 0483 brella: so she can have both mattresses 0484 upguntha: lmao ohhh Zoe 0485 emma: hey beth rmr what you said about two mattresses 0486 macey: ian driving a motorcycle is a great mental image thanks brella 0487 emma: wouldn't one of them be zoe's 0488 beth: bUT ok 0489 brella: you're welcome 0490 upguntha: Nick does Mis Richmond count as one of the 5 that escaped? 0491 beth: there is a dresser behind her. so couldnt there also be a bed there. that is nicer. 0492 yuuhy: zoe pbably has a proper king size bed in the other room 0493 ivioss: too bad Walid cannot time or location travel on his bike 0494 nick: should point out zoe's entourage is two good looking dudes, because of course 0495 beth: i want to believe that walid and caleb are sharing a mattress but 0496 brella: of course 0497 beth: some things never change 0498 yuuhy: i admit i screencapped almost every panel with walid 0499 macey: zoe knows where its AT 0500 beth: do they buy her things 0501 brella: she knows what she's doing 0502 emma: oh ofc 0503 beth: #lifespo 0504 upguntha: if they ere shang mattresss the room wouldn't be that ms 0505 brella: yuuhy you have such a giant crush on walid oh my god 0506 macey: i was expecting a kid named "walid" to be a nerd but NOPE. he's FINE 0507 beth: FINE AS HELL 0508 philmaira: So is Morrocco where Abrham's camp is? Quick wiki look says Morrocco was a savana in BCs 0509 brella: ssssssssMOKIN 0510 macey: he may even beat fortunato for hottest teen in this book 0511 brella: impossible 0512 yuuhy: hey before i got to the last page my two faves were dead i was desperate 0513 emma: i've never been in love before but there is this comic character named walid 0514 beth: zoe > walid > tuna 0515 macey: okay wait yeah. zoe probably wins. teen BOYS 0516 macey: but zoe wins all 0517 beth: exactly their hygiene is likely questionable 0518 nick: the dude we ref'ed for Walid is a stunner, i spent hours on that 0519 brella: walid is yuuhy's only light in this life 0520 emma: this is ike's issue and we're all walid-ing 0521 macey: nick didnt you do that for guillaume and tuna too...how much time have you spent looking 0522 macey: at models for this book 0523 brella: choosing to give him a leather jacket was dangerous 0524 beth: thats bc ike had a disastrous scarf and walid was on his gaME 0525 guest-249496 left the room 0526 hannah: oh yeah ike's being tortured in a dungeon 0527 nick: yep.... half my research time on this book is finding hot dudes for joe to draw 0528 brella: he'll be fine 0529 ivioss: what is the other half? 0530 brella: he's got his charm and fashion sense 0531 beth: thats a brave mission nick 0532 macey: godspeed mr spencer 0533 darrrrkvengance: lol, other half is hot women 0534 hannah: at least the red scarf will hide the blood 0535 upguntha: the other alf is ways to confuse s 0536 emma: we appreciate it 0537 brella: how many scarves did ike pack, that's my question 0538 macey: but yeah i can't believe this is the ike issue and we are caring about literally 0539 yuuhy: ah shoot i was counting on this issue to clarify for me an ike breadcanon 0540 nick: at least this ref the guy was clothed. Tuna's ref is all underwear model-y 0541 macey: everything else 0542 brella: was half of his suitcase just scarves because i'm starting to suspect it was 0543 ivioss: @upguntha Needed that 0544 emma: what if ike knits his own scarves 0545 beth: thats beautiful 0546 brella: amazing. 0547 macey: poor fortunato would be so scandalized 0548 emma: macey you make it sound like tuna's never seen himself naked 0549 brella: he probably looks away from the mirror every time 0550 macey: he's fortunato he probably hasn't 0551 ivioss: Tuna is prissy just cause he prays 0552 yuuhy: tuna can't stop posing in his underwear 0553 guest-249739 entered the room 0554 danhauge left the room 0555 guest-249739 left the room 0556 beth: tuna the never nude 0557 nick: well he's never going to again 0558 yuuhy: he tries not to 0559 brella: NICK 0560 beth: NICK 0561 hannah: oof. 0562 yuuhy: ow 0563 beth: well. 0564 brella: IM LAUGHING 0565 emma: OH MAN 0566 hannah: the surge of little bloopy notifications there was wonderful 0567 macey: OH, NICK, thank you for more nine screentime, i missed her 0568 brella: notice how macey expertly evades the sad tuna comment 0569 emma: i, too, appreciated her outfit 0570 brella: nine getting on gribbs's case was amazing 0571 upguntha: He can't see n the miror 0572 himatt entered the room 0573 emma: the mga staff just nag each other all the time it's wonderful 0574 brella: theyre too busy nagging each other to teach anything 0575 guest-249766 changed nickname to himatt 0576 beth: does anyone in this school ever actually learn things 0577 upguntha: no wonder the fail their prvious task 0578 darrrrkvengance: yeah, when they retire from the "better future" think, i want to see 0579 emma: i think they learned about kurt vonnegut once or something 0580 brella: also, nick, thank you for all of the glorious ikeisms 0581 brella: this issue was so rich with new material i don't even know where to start 0582 darrrrkvengance: a Three's Company remake with Hodge, Georgina, and Briggs 0583 ivioss: I think Nine just likes injecting because she knows Headmaster has not approved & does it 0584 brella: yeah emma and i think bell was involved... somewhere. slightly 0585 macey: georgina and gribbs are gonna be so happy to talk about torturing teen boys in basements 0586 sarcat left the room 0587 brella: trying to outdo each other 0588 macey: i'm actually really excited for the return of georgina and gribbs banter. that was fun. 0589 beth: the best bonding 0590 guest-249790 entered the room 0591 brella: "well i gouged his eyes out" "well i gave him drugs" "gribbs you're doing this wrong" 0592 upguntha: One has a whip, te other has a fist 0593 yuuhy: lara has vanessa 0594 ivioss: How does Ike know how much time they spend in basements> 0595 macey: "god gribbs the drugs LESSEN the pain. you IDIOT" 0596 upguntha: For somene just out a coma he has a lt of strenght 0597 macey: at least hodge, like, talks to vanessa like a person 0598 macey: she has that going for her 0599 yuuhy: doing it entirely wrong 0600 emma: lara's like the mom from mean girls compared to the rest of the staff 0601 ivioss: Drugs can increase pain! 0602 brella: casey's out looking for hodge. probably to punch her again 0603 beth: i mean she did nearly kill her though 0604 yuuhy left the room 0605 lily entered the room 0606 macey: TRUE BETH but as an adult, i mean. 0607 yuuhy entered the room 0608 guest-249790 left the room 0609 guest-249817 changed nickname to yuuhy 0610 ivioss: Maybe casey is looking for Hodge cause casey secretly loves her 0611 beth: yes thats true but that just means she had her muderous impulses even earlier 0612 beth: oh god casey/hodge 0613 macey: oh yeah, ten bucks casey looking for hodge leads into next week 0614 macey: next month what am i saying 0615 beth: IVE MISSED CASEY SO MUCH 0616 nick: you would be... 0617 guest-249808 changed nickname to lily 0618 nick: CORRECT. 0619 macey: we need another issue of the casey blevins power hour, stat 0620 beth: !!!!!!!!! 0621 nick: 039 is a Casey issue 0622 macey: OH MAN DO I GET A CASH PRIZE 0623 brella: I MISS CASEY BLEVINS WITH ALL MY BEATING HEART 0624 lily: yaaaas 0625 yuuhy: AHHH 0626 brella: yes macey you get two whole dollars!!! 0627 yuuhy: it's been so longgg 0628 brella: YESSSSSSS 0629 emma: AHHHHHH EXCELLENT 0630 emma: eggcelent 0631 macey: I CAN USE THIS TO BUY ICE CREAMS 0632 yuuhy: My love with the perfect hair 0633 brella: my cat just left because. i made noises 0634 henrian entered the room 0635 hannah: it's been 84 years... 0636 julienotrobin: i really enjoyed ike talking about casey/jade 0637 emma: omg hannah 0638 beth: CASEYCASEYCASEY 0639 brella: yes julie me too 0640 lily: prayin for some casey/jade interaction 0641 macey: oh yeah ike's a hardcore casey/jade shipper it's amazing 0642 emma: i approved, ike 0643 lily: yes omg 0644 beth: i just want to know what casey remembers 0645 beth: how is she doing 0646 maria left the room 0647 beth: is she sleeping 0648 brella: ike is the biggest fan of casey/jade and hunter/hisao 0649 guest-249835 changed nickname to henrian 0650 brella: probably not beth 0651 upguntha: Is the next arc gong to bea year long thng like Woodrun 0652 alison: she says she forgot it all! didn't she? 0653 emma: his making out with boys totally wasn't a phase 0654 brella: she is too busy keeping vigilant watch over the innocent 0655 emma: beth would agree 0656 yuuhy: I was rereading old issues and all the caseyjade handholding made me crumple 0657 beth: dont say that i need her to be healthy and safe 0658 macey: i think joe would boycott if we went back to the woods so 0659 julienotrobin: I LOVE IKE SHIPPING THINGS 0660 lily: i love ike in general 0661 lily: t b h 0662 brella: thats what this comic needs, MORE TREES 0663 nick: We are definitely moving into the biggest story since woodrun very soon 0664 brella: oh no 0665 lily: omg 0666 beth: oh nO 0667 emma: oooh 0668 brella: batten down the hatches 0669 alison: yay! 0670 nick: but it's structured pretty differently 0671 macey: no matter how good it was to see woodrun end i've missed the plot 0672 emma: is it going to be per-character or 0673 upguntha: oh my my 0674 beth: oooooh 0675 yuuhy: waleb 0676 brella: if i die of heart failure before i turn 22 thanks to this comic i swear to god 0677 beth: im surprised i havent already 0678 yuuhy: no brella 0679 ivioss: this comic is a reason to live 0680 brella: yuuhy i just said waleb out loud and it sounded so cute 0681 yuuhy: i need you to read it at 6 am with me 0682 beth: its possible i still might after todays issue 0683 darrrrkvengance: Nick's even gonna start killing off Game of Thrones characters. that's just how he rolls. 0684 macey: i bet you guys just brought back zoe to get on our good side before killing everyone 0685 lily: im not gunna make it to 18 0686 brella: okay yuuhy you can use your death-reversing powers to keep me around 0687 brella: PROBABLY, MACEY 0688 beth: if that was their plan it worked for me 0689 henrian: I kinda agree. 0690 yuuhy: hisao didn't make it to 17 so 0691 yuuhy: you're already ahead of the game 0692 julienotrobin: (unnecessary aside, i'm giggling at my computer and my roommate just waltzed in said very 0693 ivioss: I like killing of Game of Thrones characters do it 0694 julienotrobin: dryly, "i think you need to cheer up") 0695 brella: that's cold, yuuhy 0696 brella: why do i talk to you 0697 julienotrobin: yep laughing about dead teenagers in stories, this fandom 0698 macey: it's our process 0699 yuuhy: cold like my heart between issues 33 and this one 0700 hannah: dead teenagers 0701 yuuhy: but no more! 0702 yuuhy: maybe 0703 emma: if anyone touches esi or hannah, you know i'll revolt 0704 lily: cute dead teenagers 0705 upguntha: blind teenagers 0706 emma: esp esi 0707 yuuhy: temporarily 0708 lily: i miss hunter 0709 brella: ive somehow managed to avoid any harm coming to my faves but i have a feeling 0710 brella: my luck is going to run out soon 0711 julienotrobin: HANNAH AND ESI 0712 lily: same 0713 macey: brella i think hunter's good for a long while yet 0714 brella: don't worry lily, i am sure he is probably running late for his class somewhere 0715 julienotrobin: hisao was my fav 0716 julienotrobin: *weeps* 0717 macey: HANNAH AND ESI....I HAVE FAITH....they are together so andres is the disposable one 0718 lily: and trippin over himself trying to find casey 0719 emma: omg macey 0720 brella: I DON'T MACEY 0721 darrrrkvengance: i'm not even gonna mention whom i don't want Nick to kill WHILE HE'S HERE 0722 brella: I'M CONDITIONING MYSELF TO PESSIMISM 0723 emma: I CAN'T LOSE ANY AV BABES 0724 beth: but then no andres/hunter 0725 brella: IT WILL HURT LESS THEN 0726 darrrrkvengance: that's like ASKING FOR IT 0727 lily left the room 0728 brella: dont say that beth 0729 brella: dont even think it 0730 macey: but yes in an ideal world all the av club kids grow old and have many grandkids 0731 ivioss: Do you have to kill a character every time a new one enters the story? 0732 emma: mama esi as actual mama 0733 emma: weeps 0734 brella: oh my god, andres would be the most ridiculous grandpa 0735 yuuhy: it seems like we usually get a death around the same time as an influx of characters 0736 upguntha: pretty boys are still alive 0737 beth: GRANDPA ANDRES 0738 macey: we just got really sad to really happy in a split second 0739 emma: andres making his grand kids watch sci fi movies 0740 lily entered the room 0741 yuuhy: but we are getting waleb for free?? 0742 brella: nothing is for free in this comic 0743 emma: waleb's secret power 0744 himatt left the room 0745 nick: @ivioss nope, cast keeps bigger, but that's what makes them nervous 0746 guest-249898 changed nickname to lily 0747 brella: mrrrrgh 0748 yuuhy: i am SO nervous 0749 brella: i am always nervous 0750 macey: cmon people. all will be free. thought you knew that 0751 yuuhy: no it's ok i just have to never love again 0752 upguntha: this story is gonna end with a different cast i feel 0753 henrian: Zoe is back (or in back, or anything else) to kill everyone. 0754 beth: i open every new issue filled with terror in general 0755 brella: yeah upguntha watch all of the characters we know now die halfway through 0756 ivioss: I forgot about being free 0757 brella: and then get reincarnated into a new cast 0758 macey: i'm waiting for everyone to die at like #75 and for julie to take over as protag 0759 macey: calling it now 0760 yuuhy: YEEE 0761 beth: zoe lives forever though 0762 emma: JULIE 0763 darrrrkvengance: this issue, no one died and we got TWO characters back 0764 upguntha: JUlieeeeee 0765 emma: i need here back asap 0766 brella: JULIIIIIE 0767 beth: but yeS JULIE 0768 yuuhy: hi julie 0769 darrrrkvengance: Julie for sure 0770 macey: dv that means 4 characters die next month 0771 julienotrobin: JULIE 0772 upguntha: and that bloody yearbook 0773 julienotrobin: I LIKE JULIE 0774 emma: she was so precious to me bc father/daughter relationships 0775 emma: my fave 0776 brella: yeah emma and look how that worked out for her 0777 hannah: ouch 0778 julienotrobin: ooowwwww 0779 emma: im blocking u hang on 0780 darrrrkvengance: i wonder if Julie is even in teh same universe 0781 brella: lol bye 0782 macey: best route in mg is don't ever know your parents. dont even MEET them 0783 macey: live as a forest child raised by wolves 0784 darrrrkvengance: or how she's gonna get into this story 0785 brella: dont even HAVE them 0786 ivioss: Julie is probably one of the future events which can be changed and no Julie 0787 macey: that is the only way to remain unharmed 0788 emma: dont have parents. be a clone. looks at ian 0789 beth: iM 0790 beth: oh ian 0791 yuuhy: everyone should just be ian 0792 beth: maybe everyone /is/ ian 0793 yuuhy: the solution to life's problems 0794 brella: everyone in the cast is just replaced w/ the ians 0795 upguntha: I don't think Ian is a clone 0796 macey: plot twist in issue #100, everyones skin peels off to reveal theyre all ians 0797 yuuhy: last page of 38 0798 beth: oh god picturing a world of ians is terrifying 0799 brella: maybe THATS the answer to the "who is ian" question 0800 brella: it's EVERYONE 0801 upguntha: I think he can multiply himself 0802 emma: wait no i didnt want to start this i take the ian comment back 0803 darrrrkvengance: i thought ian was obtained by Oliver Simon at some point, not necessarily cloned 0804 lily: even headmaster is ian 0805 darrrrkvengance: but maybe i missed an update 0806 hannah: you're ian, he's ian, i'm ian, are there any other ians i should know about 0807 upguntha: divided into different personalities 0808 brella: nice job emma 0809 henrian: don't fertilize the ovule. 0810 macey: i keep picturing ians gonna get the other ians to help him with akiko so that when she 0811 macey: wakes up shes just surrounded by ians. 0812 macey: it's her worst nightmare 0813 emma: but then akiko is also ian 0814 beth: oh god 0815 beth: OH GOD 0816 yuuhy: i'm crying please stop 0817 brella: i just keep imagining the ians as sounding like the seagulls from finding nemo 0818 emma: no escape from the storm inside 0819 brella: i'll be honest 0820 brella: just more sarcastic 0821 nick: have to run soon-- who has questions? try to answer as many as I can 0822 brella: SURROUNDED BY IANS. the meaning of terror 0823 nick: then a couple for you 0824 darrrrkvengance: Nick -- is Julie currently alive? in the same world as, say, Jade's brother? 0825 lily: is hunter gunna be in the next issue? 0826 yuuhy: oh! can you tell us what accents the faculty have? 0827 beth: will there be more zoe backstory soon? 0828 brella: whose idea was it to have the cover match 24's? 0829 emma: will we see more of the kids who escape with walid and caleb? 0830 ivioss: I asked already. Why only one piece of pizza. No way would I go to that school 0831 macey: why are their so many grown adults beating up minors in basements 0832 beth: will zoe go back to the academy? 0833 nick: @dark no easy answer there 0834 darrrrkvengance: lol, ivioss! 0835 yuuhy: then ivioss you are safe. congratulations. 0836 nick: @lily very briefly 0837 brella: (yessssssss) 0838 macey: gonna assume that's a one-panel closeup of his nose until it comes out 0839 beth: macey omg 0840 emma: hopefully attached to his face 0841 yuuhy: brella is going to make that nose panel her phone background 0842 beth: EMMA 0843 emma: not just lying around 0844 nick: @yuuhy lara is the only american-sounding one, lotta faux british going around 0845 darrrrkvengance: thanks for another amazing issue, Nick! 0846 lily: gribbs faking a british accent 0847 nick: @beth sure seems like we opened the door for that to happen again 0848 hannah: yes thank you! 0849 lily: while beating up ike 0850 macey: ...that's actually kind of hilarious 0851 yuuhy: _faux_ british wow 0852 beth: 0853 julienotrobin: i missed the beginning so i don't know what questions were already asked mmmm 0854 darrrrkvengance: and please pass my regards along to Joe! 0855 macey: did lara just decide everyone was too pretencious 0856 henrian: YAY! 0857 brella: noses are very important to me yuuhy thank you 0858 nick: @brella that was me 0859 brella: niiiiiiiice 0860 macey: that was a good move. rodin killed it 0861 emma: as always 0862 brella: that was GREAT 0863 nick: @emma lot more with those kids, someday 0864 emma: somedayyyy 0865 lily: omg yes 0866 yuuhy: walebbb 0867 upguntha: no wonder they kept saying bloody in the begining of the series 0868 hannah: it's ironic because people at mga are literally bloody on a regular basis 0869 beth: ha. ha ha 0870 brella: they probably think they're being so funny 0871 lily: its a new fashion trend 0872 macey: so ike STILL is the most fashionable one of all 0873 yuuhy: WALID 0874 macey: walid is unfortunately not fashionable 0875 yuuhy: NO HE IS 0876 nick: now- HOW do you think Zoe is back? 0877 julienotrobin: is jade in the next issue? or zoe? 0878 emma: beth wished really hard 0879 yuuhy: abraham traveled back in time to before she died 0880 brella: i think abraham's either in the past and she hasn't died yet 0881 macey: my bet's on time travel. 0882 alison: I personally think that she was going to "kill" Hunter, something about death releases 0883 alison: them. 0884 hannah: yeah i'm going with time travel but really i have no idea 0885 yuuhy: or yeah it just takes place before she died 0886 beth: yeah i'm thinking some wonky time thing 0887 macey: not from abraham, but from zoe 0888 emma: but yah time travel 0889 alison: And her going after Hunter wasn't a bad thing 0890 brella: or casey's cylinder encounter reset her death 0891 hannah: i never know what's going on 0892 beth: similar to how abraham was killed but also alive 0893 hannah: ooh yeah 0894 julienotrobin: mmmm...maybe zoe time traveled. maybe there are multiple zoes like ians 0895 beth: but i also did wish really hard so 0896 philmaira: This might be a stretch, but was Gribs' head wrap supposed paralllel a Taqiyah? 0897 yuuhy: alison, i think so too but i don't think it equates to immortality or anything that would 0898 beth: how long was her return planned? 0899 yuuhy: have brought her back 0900 brella: i also wonder if the arc "fatih" idea had something to do with it 0901 alison: no, but I do think there's some kind of power enacted by dying. 0902 brella: since it was faith that enabled david to touch akiko 0903 darrrrkvengance: maybe she was killed in the future, so hasn't died yet? 0904 alison: that we just don't know yet. 0905 yuuhy: yeah, some kind of ascendance 0906 nick: @beth from the start, sorry for lying 0907 brella: when it should have just killed her right away 0908 brella: hmm 0909 henrian: Was she indeed dead? 0910 upguntha: Just line the no "powers" 0911 brella: oh my god 0912 beth: haha 0913 darrrrkvengance: maybe everyone at MGA is outside of time and death 0914 darrrrkvengance: in some way 0915 brella: maybe MGA is the island 0916 ike left the room 0917 brella: dun dun DUNNNN 0918 macey: brella you can't make lost jokes until youve watched it 0919 upguntha: Is the best 2 out of 3 the new reccuring phrase 0920 brella: i know...... i know 0921 emma: they fall asleep when travelling there so.,,, 0922 nick: haha, okay... gotta get back to work, all. very happy to have zoe back, glad you are, too. 0923 macey: hands you my complete series boxset 0924 beth: or theyre actually all dead the whole time so you cant actually die 0925 brella: but there's an island in lost, right, i didn't mishear that 0926 yuuhy: thanks nick! 0927 emma: thank you nick!! 0928 brella: we're SO HAPPY 0929 henrian: Because, assuming that dead is dead, it'd be unlikely for her to be really back. 0930 philmaira: @darkk 4th dimensional consicousness? 0931 macey: yes it's why they're lost 0932 henrian: Bah. ) 0933 beth: thank you so much!!! this issue was incredible i'm so unbelievably happy!! 0934 brella: thanks for everything nick 0935 brella: you've made beth 0936 brella: so happy 0937 lily left the room 0938 brella: thank you for that 0939 macey: YES NICK THIS WAS SO HAPPY we needed that happy. we are thrilled for life 0940 emma: it was incredible to see beth's reaction 0941 yuuhy: beth like. died earlier today. 0942 emma: those tweets will fuel me for months 0943 lily entered the room 0944 macey: beth was like reborn 0945 brella: beth's reaction was half the fun 0946 macey: i am 100% serious 0947 beth: i'm a whole new being now 0948 nick: haha awesome. night everyone 0949 guest-250042 changed nickname to lily 0950 henrian: And yes! It was a good surprise to see her again. My fav. 0951 yuuhy: i love that she read it last 0952 nick left the room 0953 macey: bye nick!! 0954 beth: i cant believe all of you 0955 bookwyrm left the room 0956 macey: WE JUST COULDNT TELL YOU 0957 lily: i keep havin technical probs sob 0958 beth: i was so convinced there was just gonna be gay stuff in this issue 0959 philmaira left the room 0960 beth: i was like there are only two things associated with me and thats zoe and gay 0961 emma: walid/caleb is real beth 0962 beth: but no it cant be zoe 0963 lily: there was tho (whispers w/c) 0964 emma: accept it 0965 yuuhy: I can't believe brella said i was sitting on a throne of lies 0966 beth: WALID/CALEB THO 0967 beth: but 0968 beth: YOU TOLD ME NOT TO READ IT YUUHY 0969 ivioss: You remember how Jade took the noose in class and how zoe says have faith? 0970 yuuhy: when nick fucking spencer KING OF LIES 0971 beth: but yes they are far guiltier of lying 0972 macey: beth i can think of a third 0973 macey: gay zoe 0974 beth: i'd be upset but i can't be bc zoe is alive 0975 beth: i just finger gunned 0976 lily: i almost cried i was so happy 0977 beth: sOON 0978 beth: it will be real. hopefully. maybe. 0979 yuuhy: hmm i'm starting to think zoe might _actually_ be bak 0980 ivioss: There may be a parallel between Jade and Zoe 0981 yuuhy: i'm starting to hope 0982 beth: there are so many possibilities 0983 hannah left the room 0984 upguntha: I was trying not to scream in the middle of Starbucks 0985 lily: i dont wanna get my hopes up but i rlly hope shes back 0986 yuuhy: because nick seemed to be implying that 0987 beth: oh dang we can know what's in the photo now 0988 ivioss: Jade ended up dream walking instead of dying 0989 yuuhy: but i've learned not to hope 0990 yuuhy: so oop there it goes 0991 darrrrkvengance: i haven't watched LOST either. is it worth it? i've heard mixed things 0992 upguntha: that photooooo 0993 beth: unless zoe doesn't remember the things she knew before? 0994 upguntha: maybe casey will see it when she goes looking for Hodge 0995 beth: or everything? 0996 brella: by the way has anyone gotten any new intel on the not-printer object 0997 beth: if some time replacement is involved idk 0998 henrian: It is interesting that Future Jade never mentioned Zoe. 0999 julienotrobin left the room 1000 emma: not printer object? 1001 ivioss: We never saw what happened to Jade in the classroom after she hung herself 1002 yuuhy: i'm pretty sure i know what the not-printer is 1003 upguntha: dishhhhh 1004 lily: imagine zoe trying to come back to school and everyone freaking out 1005 beth: i'm assuming that she goes unconscious or something and then they take her to nine? 1006 henrian: She asked about Ike, Hunter and Casey. But never mentioned Zoe and Jun. 1007 lily: and shes like wtf guys 1008 yuuhy: but i don't want to share in chat in case people want to figure it out themselves 1009 beth: (i just reread this issue quickly to warn someone about it) 1010 beth: well. jade and zoe were never very close. 1011 emma: yuuhy can you tweet me 1012 beth: WAIT YUUHY I WANT TO KNOW 1013 brella: damn it yuuhy can you text me 1014 upguntha: twwet me too 1015 darrrrkvengance: i want to know 1016 brella: it has been eating away at me for two months 1017 brella: i am going to die soon if i don't know 1018 macey: YUUHY YEAH TBH I WANNA KNOW 1019 beth: is there anyone who doesnt want to know thats the real question 1020 henrian: Zoe saved her life. 1021 brella: and if you say it's a bread box i swear to god i'll punch you 1022 ivioss: non printer object I missed that what do I look at? 1023 macey: aldo dv 1024 lily: what is a not printer im stupid 1025 brella: ivioss 1026 macey: theres a weird thing under the cylinder that looks kinda like a printer 1027 darrrrkvengance: thanks, macey. i'll put it my my list. though i have some series ahead of it 1028 brella: you can also see it in #37 when ian's standing in front of it 1029 macey: it's in #1 and #6 1030 lily: ohhhh 1031 emma: ahh thanks 1032 ivioss: ty 1033 yuuhy: ok fine 1034 beth: !!!! 1035 emma: it kinda looks like a take-out food container 1036 emma: ngl 1037 yuuhy: i am like 65% sure it's a spectrophotometer 1038 henrian: You guys know what would be great? 1039 emma: ok rocket scientist explain 1040 yuuhy: which is high for mg tbh 1041 macey: yuuhy im trying to pronouce that 1042 brella: OHHHHHHH 1043 brella: why did i not 1044 brella: think of that 1045 brella: jesus 1046 henrian: Another 2-weeks issue session. 1047 yuuhy: it measures light emitted or absorbed by an object 1048 emma: oh it does look like one of those 1049 darrrrkvengance: wow, yuuhy!!!! it looks just lieke that!!!! 1050 macey1: >electromagnetic spectra 1051 macey1: shit this REALLY IS LOST 1052 guest-250153 entered the room 1053 darrrrkvengance: you are THE MAN or THE WOMAN! 1054 yuuhy: credits to my dad 1055 beth: oooooooooooooooooooh 1056 henrian: Should've said that when Nick was still here. 1057 emma: nic cage. your father 1058 yuuhy: my dad, demon christian rocket scientist 1059 emma: married to bob saget 1060 macey: yuuhys family is a wonder 1061 brella: oh by the WAY while everyone is here y'all should come to the ficathon 1062 ivioss: So is Gribbs going to answer of running off on Ike without permission? 1063 brella: it's gonna be a paaaaaarty 1064 brella: but yeah got yuuhy your dad 1065 yuuhy: it's hella old, so it fits with what that guy andrew said about it in #6 1066 emma: i've been posting prompts during the chat oops 1067 beth: i have the ficathon open in a tab i havent had time to think of gay things yet though 1068 darrrrkvengance: oh, so i don't follow Tumblr, where i gather a lot of stuff goes down 1069 ivioss: Daramont has to whip herself 1070 darrrrkvengance: but is anything happening for May 4? 1071 ivioss: Will Gribbs punch himself in the face? 1072 lily: do you guys think we'll ever see that scientist girl again 1073 lily: what was her name 1074 upguntha: social partyyyy 1075 emma: julia 1076 yuuhy: JULIE?? 1077 beth: JULIE 1078 emma: julie** 1079 brella: JULIE 1080 upguntha: what about Alcia 1081 lily: wow i feel so shitty i can't remember anything 1082 macey: i don't have anything planned for may 4th yet....but.... 1083 macey: we should have a party 1084 ivioss: Have we seen Julie since Casey reset events? 1085 brella: oh my gosh yes please 1086 yuuhy: on may 4th lets sacrifice our children 1087 macey: julie is the science girl and alicia is the secretary girl 1088 brella: YUUHY NO 1089 macey: alicia is my FAVORITE 1090 yuuhy: we've seen julie in one panel since #6 1091 henrian: Guys, maybe Gribbs is punching the Headmaster. D 1092 emma: yuuhy what the hell 1093 macey: she was in the yearbook hunter finds in #28 1094 beth: gribbs has a weird way of showing his love for abraham god 1095 guest-250153 left the room 1096 emma: true love can''t be understood by mere mortals'' 1097 emma: or someting 1098 lily: kinda off topic but that whole thing with hunter and his 3 dreams was so cool to me 1099 beth: what if he wants to kill abraham TO SAVE HIM THOUGh 1100 henrian: He has a gay crush on him. [? 1101 beth: and so now he's upset bc he failed 1102 darrrrkvengance: turn him into a pillar of salt? 1103 k entered the room 1104 beth: and abraham can still get hurt 1105 brella: ME TOO LILY IT WAS GREAT 1106 brella: when i realized what was happening i flipped. out. 1107 brella: i was like deSCARTES 1108 guest-250195 changed nickname to k 1109 macey: most of this issue could have been avoided if gribbs had taken anger management 1110 yuuhy: he's giving me a melon. 1111 macey: i have the he's giving me a melon panel on my wall 1112 macey: it's very important to me 1113 emma: ahhh lily that was awesome 1114 ivioss: I love Gribbs and anger management 1115 beth: thats beautiful macey 1116 darrrrkvengance: that's true of most comics, actually, macey 1117 emma: it turned into me researching descartes and not doing homeworks 1118 k left the room 1119 yuuhy: my dad gets really happy about me reading the bible for mg 1120 lily: i totally asked my history teacher about it 1121 lily: and he didnt even know 1122 henrian left the room 1123 lily: i dont even own a bible tbh 1124 darrrrkvengance: about Descartes, or anger management? 1125 lily: descartes 1126 ivioss: Who does Gribbs hate more? Lara or Abraham? 1127 macey: well just the mention of abraham being gone wakes him from a coma so 1128 lily: i think abraham 1129 beth: lara bc he's in looooooooooooooooooooove w abraham 1130 macey: going with abraham 1131 ivioss: Important question here !!!!! What is Abrahams last name? 1132 lily: its a love hate relationship 1133 macey: however, i do like beths style 1134 macey: WE DONT KNOW 1135 beth: i dont think we know! since we dont know ikes? 1136 beth: DONT TALK ABOUT LAST NAMES ITS JUST PAINFUL 1137 macey: it is VERY frusturating 1138 lily: oh god it makes me crazy 1139 beth: i had hopes we'd learn ikes today but. alas. 1140 yuuhy: abrahamians 1141 lily: we literally only know like 2 last names 1142 beth: ike isaacson 1143 yuuhy: no but he's abrahamsson 1144 lily: hunter huntington 1145 ivioss: If we do not know Abraham's last name it must be important. 1146 beth: true yuuhy 1147 abetterfuture entered the room 1148 macey: thats what it is for everyone who doesnt have a last name 1149 beth: so we need to know abrahams fathers name 1150 guest-250249 changed nickname to abetterfuture 1151 macey: zoe zoeith 1152 macey: irina irinawitz 1153 ivioss: i wish I had thought of the question while Nick was here 1154 lily: ike ikeson 1155 yuuhy: like he'd spill 1156 lily: i mEANT to say ian ianson 1157 macey: akiko akikoith 1158 lily: my 1159 abetterfuture: Just got here. What did Nick and Joe have to say? 1160 lily: my b* 1161 emma: i passed a blevins fruit farm the other day. that was cute 1162 lily: omg 1163 macey: abetterfuture 1164 yuuhy: joe is partying in vegas 1165 darrrrkvengance: Casey Blevins; Ian Simon; Jun and Hisao Fukayama; Jaders Paders. ;) 1166 macey: mostly that 39's a casey issue and we're back to the plot 1167 macey: JADERS PADERS 1168 emma: jaders paders omg 1169 lily: omG 1170 emma: he was all "how do you think zoe's alive" 1171 yuuhy: waleb 1172 emma: and we were all "THEORIES" 1173 lily: wow i couldnt even remember ians last name im trash 1174 emma: and he was all "lol bye" 1175 macey: to be fair nick did give us all the names for the truant boys....thanks nick 1176 lily: lmAOO 1177 macey: SIMON 1178 macey: nick also said they were ALWAYS gonna bring zoe back. and admitted to lying 1179 yuuhy: hey how many gates are there around mga 1180 macey: yuuhy 1181 emma: walid caleb & caleb walid. thats their names 1182 brella: nailed it, emma 1183 lily: actual soulmates their names prove it 1184 brella: it's up there with hunter huntington 1185 beth: yes emma exactly 1186 abetterfuture: 1187 lily: what if ike and jade got married and he took her last name. imagine 1188 emma: but secretly everyone is ian simon ofc 1189 brella: EMMA YOUR CASEY/HUNTER PROMPT I HATE U 1190 beth: i think the "dead is dead" is still true? 1191 emma: I HOPED U WOULD SEE THAT!! 1192 beth: and zoe is alive in some way that possibly doesnt still override her death idk 1193 macey: abetterfuture 1194 abetterfuture: Was is confirmed this is a post-death appearance> 1195 beth: not to my knowledge 1196 macey: he didn't confirm anything he's nick spencer 1197 beth: he didn't really give much 1198 upguntha: JIKEEEE 1199 abetterfuture: Or is it possible this is her alive self time traveling? 1200 yuuhy: nick has said that he would lie if he thought it would serve the story 1201 macey: (emma, nick spencer is two letters away from rick spender) 1202 emma: he explicitly said he couldn't confirm if she was older/younger but thats it 1203 beth: he teased about more backstory for her OR her going to the academy 1204 yuuhy: in one of the podcasts. 10 i think 1205 beth: but idk which question he answered 1206 emma: omg macey 1207 alison: i assumed he meant both but i'm an optimist 1208 yuuhy: so i have a theory 1209 macey: YES YUUHY 1210 beth: that's my hope as well 1211 yuuhy: or an inkling 1212 beth: YUUHY 1213 brella: ok go for it yuuhy 1214 brella: wait sorry 1215 yuuhy: that at the end of the series, seven of the kids will still be aliv 1216 yuuhy: OR 1217 darrrrkvengance: so i had a long post i tried to send to multiversity that never got there 1218 yuuhy: seven of them will have died 1219 beth: 1220 yuuhy: OR seven will have ascended in some way 1221 brella: never mind. un-go for it 1222 yuuhy: akiko being the first 1223 emma: ascended i like that 1224 darrrrkvengance: but it was about the conversion of pain and suffering into physical energy 1225 beth: no 1226 abetterfuture: I think now is the time to start hoping Hisao comes back. 1227 yuuhy: yeah i'mma go with that third one 1228 abetterfuture left the room 1229 yuuhy: one of them will be hunter 1230 abetterfuture entered the room 1231 upguntha: I think t might hve to approve it firt 1232 emma: omg like ike's pain letting him see abraham? 1233 guest-250324 changed nickname to abetterfuture 1234 beth: im not asking for anything more i dont want to jinx zoes return 1235 darrrrkvengance: sort of like the concept of garmonbozia in Twin Peaks 1236 guest-250333 entered the room 1237 francy entered the room 1238 yuuhy: or madoka magica 1239 guest-250333 left the room 1240 macey: hunter seems like a good ascencion option 1241 guest-250336 changed nickname to francy 1242 macey: zoe does, too 1243 macey: if she's actually really back 1244 abetterfuture: How did last names come up in the discussion? 1245 darrrrkvengance: Abraham's charges certainly believe a sacrifice is always demanded 1246 guest-250339 entered the room 1247 macey: somebody asked what abrahams last name was 1248 emma: or she's already ascended but can travel? somehow. what am i saying 1249 abetterfuture: There's like, a lot of talk about them. 1250 yuuhy: revelation 8 1251 emma: i don't know how we didn't talk about the symbolism of the snakes in this issue 1252 darrrrkvengance: and i was thinking about how certain beings may be able to convert suffering into 1253 emma: snakes/serpent 1254 darrrrkvengance: spiritual energy 1255 yuuhy: i was really excited about that but there wasn't much to go on 1256 yuuhy: like he just hangs out with the snakes and leaves? 1257 macey: are there SERIOUSLY 13 chapters in revelation 8 1258 darrrrkvengance: like bodhisattvas in Buddhism or, obviously, Jesus. 1259 lily left the room 1260 haley entered the room 1261 guest-250351 changed nickname to haley 1262 abetterfuture: 8 verses. 1263 ivioss: Remember that Salem'ish scene about telling the truths from the decptions? 1264 lily entered the room 1265 guest-250354 changed nickname to lily 1266 abetterfuture: I mean 13 verses. 1267 brella: right like abraham was so underwhelmed 1268 lily: im so bad at theories i kinda just read it and hope im not too damaged for the rest of my 1269 brella: to wake up in a room full of snakes 1270 lily: lif 1271 lily: e 1272 brella: like "hmm, this is kind of annoying. oh a gun. i have no shoes" 1273 brella: WHERE DID HE GET A SHIRT 1274 haley: a day in the life for ol abe 1275 beth: how did he even get there what happened he just goes w it 1276 macey: DOES HE GET A SHIRT WHENEVER HE TELEPORTS 1277 lily: hes a wizard he turned one of the snakes into a shirt 1278 macey: if he teleports with a shirt on does he wake up wearing two shirts 1279 yuuhy: is this even after woodrun 1280 lily: does anything in this comic ever make sense tho 1281 beth: shiT 1282 darrrrkvengance: "MY PARENTS TELEPORTED AND ALL THEY GOT ME WAS THIS LOUSY T-SHIRT" 1283 emma: existential crisis. thanks yuuhy 1284 brella: i assume, since the first word he says is "ike" 1285 yuuhy: but he thinks about ike a lot 1286 brella: if we was worried about irina killing him 1287 lily: "god dammit my son tried to kill me again" 1288 ivioss: Issue #14, Mary? NIck is parallel'ing his comic in forcing us to tell the difference. 1289 lily: another day in the life 1290 brella: TRUE 1291 yuuhy: doesn't do anything about it but, yknow, thinks 1292 macey: sometimes abraham is just napping and then he wakes up and says "IKE" 1293 abetterfuture: I love this series, but the two month break did chill my excitement a little. Did Joe have 1294 beth: well if its before woodrun then zoe's still dead 1295 macey: abraham is having a lovely conversation with some business partners and suddenly 1296 lily: IKE i had a dream you tried to kill me again 1297 macey: whispers "IKE" 1298 abetterfuture: anything to say aobut how soon 39 comes out? 1299 macey: joe wasn't here, nick didn't say 1300 macey: nick is kind of working on 7 series ssssooooo 1301 darrrrkvengance: i literally bought the same comic twice. 1302 yuuhy: same 1303 brella: his ike senses are tingling 1304 ivioss: 39 scheduled for may 1305 darrrrkvengance: i had been so long since the last MG that i forgot what i had already bought 1306 alison: yeah I think Nick is busy and MG doesn't sell like his Marvel books 1307 haley: i had been waiting for this one for like 6 months AND IT DID NOT DISAPPOINT 1308 brella: where's beth 1309 macey: so how about ike getting beaten up 1310 beth: HERE 1311 francy: ive been waiting for this one since issue 19 1312 brella: i'm listening to "human" and getting emotional about zoe 10x more than usual 1313 macey: that was really the main event for him this week 1314 lily: oMG 1315 beth: NNOOOOOOOOOOOO 1316 brella: I HOPE I WILL GET THE CHANCE TO BE SOMEONE 1317 brella: TO BE HUMAN 1318 darrrrkvengance: if anyone wants an extra East of West # 10 lemme know 1319 lily: zoe feels all day erry day 1320 beth: WHAT IF THIS IS HER CHANCE 1321 beth: IM SH A KING 1322 abetterfuture: Yeah, but I like that this is clearly a series he's telling for the story, not the money. 1323 yuuhy: i shou finish that zoeirina thing 1324 abetterfuture: Labor of love. 1325 macey: yuuhy DO THAT 1326 lily: i wish more people would read it i keep trying to recommend it to people 1327 beth: YES YES YOU SHOULD YUUHY 1328 beth: i support that 10000000000000% 1329 macey: in other news how often does zoe listen to that song+how tired are walid and caleb of it 1330 brella: YES YUUHY DO 1331 haley: YES 1332 ivioss: So I wonder if Nick will ever lie within in the comic itself and say next issue 1333 yuuhy: my store people started reading it~ 1334 lily: my friends all laughed at the title they were like " lol morning glories" 1335 ivioss: that was a lie 1336 yuuhy: they're not caught up though 1337 brella: so often, so tired 1338 beth: i've made so many people read this series its absurd 1339 abetterfuture: I've found the year-long hardcovers are good for loaning and getting people hooked. 1340 brella: I HAVE TOO 1341 beth: its my reason to live 1342 francy: i force it on people 1343 macey: YES the hardcovers are so useful 1344 macey: omg...and this is the end of the first omnibus 1345 roya entered the room 1346 brella: i do too i'm just like. READ A COMIC CALLED MORNING GLORIES OR 1347 abetterfuture: When will Year 3 HC come out? 1348 brella: I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN 1349 yuuhy: OMG 1350 macey: now you can lend people a 1000+ page omnibus 1351 yuuhy: omnibussss 1352 guest-250411 changed nickname to roya 1353 lily: maybe people at my college will be more accepting 1354 haley: wait THERES GOING TO BE AN OMNIBUS? 1355 yuuhy: just take my bank login morning glories 1356 lily: ill force it on 1357 lily: them 1358 upguntha: OMNIGLORY 1359 yuuhy: just take my debit card 1360 haley: this comic takes so much of my money goddamn 1361 abetterfuture: Omnibus? 1362 macey: nick mentioned it briefly on twitter yeah. hasnt been solicited yet 1363 abetterfuture: With all of season one and only half of season two? 1364 macey: but it'll be the first 38 issues apparently so. thats. like 1100 pages 1365 upguntha: when? 1366 yuuhy: yeah the book breaks are weird 1367 macey: YEAH i thought that was weird, you'd expect it to be every 25 for the seasons 1368 lily: like a giant book of all of them in one? 1369 roya left the room 1370 yuuhy: whenever they can get it together i guess 1371 macey: hasnt been solicited so idk when its out...probably same month as hc 3? 1372 ivioss: Omnibus had better come out just before Winter Soltice so I can get it as a present 1373 macey: since this is the end of hc 3 too 1374 beth: jesus christ thats huge 1375 lily: i want one 1376 francy: i read that as winter solider and was momentarily confused 1377 abetterfuture: HC or SC? 1378 yuuhy: unless there's extra content. then it might take longer. 1379 upguntha: I want it nowwwwww 1380 emma: i'm heading offline for a while - it was a fun chat!! 1381 macey: for the omnibus? i'd guess hc 1382 macey: AHHH BYE EMMA 1383 yuuhy: how is walid not fashionable 1384 yuuhy: bye emma! 1385 macey: walid has no blood on him 1386 yuuhy: oh 1387 yuuhy: is that our criterion 1388 emma left the room 1389 abetterfuture: Image Omnibuses (Walking Dead, Invincible) are usually SC. 1390 yuuhy: is that it macey 1391 lily: bye emma! 1392 macey: i mainly say this bc it makes my son the fish the most fashionable boy of all 1393 macey: oh really? then maybe sc! 1394 beth: aww bye emma!! 1395 yuuhy: but what kind of bread is ike 1396 macey: one that tastes good at first and then gets stale in your mouth 1397 abetterfuture: Did someone say 39 will be Casey-focused? 1398 darrrrkvengance: presently, matzot 1399 macey: abetter 1400 ivioss: Nick said 1401 brella: YESSS 1402 francy: by casey focused did he mean zoe and casey are going to make out in it 1403 beth: im so excited for 39 w OW 1404 beth: SAME FRANCY 1405 beth: god i hope so 1406 abetterfuture: Will there be one more solo-focused arc? 1407 beth: zoe's just like ok enough playing around i want some smooches already 1408 abetterfuture: Or is this the transition to the next big storyline? 1409 alison: zoe coming back and a casey issue, p much all I need 1410 yuuhy: do you think i said "waleb" enough times that it will be canon 1411 haley: i hope so 1412 ivioss: They could get new readers by having makeout scenes - but would they be readers? 1413 francy: id buy like five copies of that issue if it happens so it'll be like getting new readers 1414 francy: kinda 1415 macey: this is the end of the character issues i think- next may be a casey issue but i think 1416 macey: it's plot 1417 macey: so i think the rest of the season is back to plot 1418 beth: i will buy every single issue as well 1419 lily: casey uwu 1420 macey: his name is walid waleb, obviously 1421 darrrrkvengance: if i were shipping, which i'm not, it would be Hannah and Pamela 1422 ivioss: Donate a copy TPB 1 to your local library 1423 alison: well casey's had issues, but she's better imo when she's driving plot 1424 yuuhy: walid waleb and caleb waleb 1425 macey: casey issues are USUALLY plot actually 1426 brella: casey does indeed have a lot of issues 1427 alison: yeah, the last couple have been clarkson stuff 1428 brella: dead parents, time travel trauma, amnesia... lotsa stuff 1429 brella: [rimshot 1430 brella: ok i need to do ficathon things, must dash 1431 ivioss: I would like to see Casey realize she can be who she wants 1432 yuuhy: i just caught that hannah and pamela comment 1433 yuuhy: HANNAH AND PAMELA 1434 ivioss: and not who her parents want 1435 brella: BUT THIS WAS GREAT I LOVE YOU ALL 1436 ivioss: She can be evil. 1437 darrrrkvengance: you know it, yuuhy! 1438 haley: byeee brella 1439 yuuhy: i love you brella 1440 francy: adios 1441 abetterfuture: Who has theories on the direction of the next 12 issues pre-season finale? 1442 beth: morally ambigues casey ayyyyyyyy 1443 macey: BYE BRELLA I LOVE YOU 1444 yuuhy: big things for vanessa apparently 1445 upguntha: byeeeeee 1446 brella left the room 1447 lily: byeee 1448 francy: yay vanessa 1449 yuuhy: i'm hoping for more development of the faith/eye-opening stuff 1450 beth: vanessaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 1451 macey: i'm thinking vanessa going to the past might be part of our endgame for this season yeah 1452 lily: im gunna head out too bye guys! this was my first ever chat it was fun 1453 beth: now that zoes back i want lots of faith stuff 1454 macey: if not early season 3 1455 francy: beth i really feel u 1456 macey: and then OLDER VANESSA 1457 macey: bye lily!!! 1458 yuuhy: lily hang out with us all on tumblr and twitter 1459 ivioss: Great meeting you guys. thanks for the laughs 1460 abetterfuture: Bye, Lily! Hope you had fun! 1461 lily: i'm @rbaratheons and jessaminelovelace on tumblr 1462 macey: YEAH EVERYONE WHO'S NEW you could find us all through the tumblr tag and twitter 1463 ivioss: Next time be serious, bye 1464 yuuhy: I'VE SEEN YOU 1465 macey: we are a small fandom so thankfully we are nice to join 1466 beth: aww bye lily!! 1467 haley: bye new people! 1468 darrrrkvengance: nice meeting all the new folks!!! 1469 macey: bye!! 1470 guest-250339 left the room 1471 beth: the mg fandom is absolutely the cutest fandom 1472 lily: adios! 1473 yuuhy: we are akiko 1474 ivioss left the room 1475 macey: i know i'm so worried what if we get big and mean 1476 lily left the room 1477 yuuhy: OMG THERE ARE ALREADY WALID GRAPHICS 1478 francy: never 1479 macey: CLAPS 1480 yuuhy: or like 1481 yuuhy: an issue 38 graphic 1482 yuuhy: with walid on it 1483 beth: yuuh 1484 beth: y 1485 yuuhy: oh man i have such a crush 1486 haley: i freaked out when walid happened 1487 macey: yuuhy you know who i miss...your OTHER son, jun 1488 darrrrkvengance: we can't get big and mean. because our fave characters will be killed off 1489 haley: and then had to put the issue down for a while 1490 haley: and then came back and ZOE 1491 haley: and i still havent recovered 1492 yuuhy: screw jun he was just a replacement 1493 beth: me neither haley me neither 1494 yuuhy: waliiiiiiid 1495 upguntha: he reminds me of the brother from Mind the Gap 1496 abetterfuture: Mind the Gap! 1497 yuuhy: no yeah i want more jun too 1498 abetterfuture: I read the First Act and loved it. 1499 abetterfuture: How much of Act Two is out? 1500 macey: jun is my precious child 1501 macey: but i miss IRINA most of all 1502 yuuhy: annaharvelle OF COURSE that's why it's so pretty 1503 macey: better 1504 darrrrkvengance: i started MtG but dropped it. 1505 darrrrkvengance: maybe i should look back into it 1506 abetterfuture: It gets much more interesting. 1507 macey: mtg's gotten better, tbh. or more intriguing at least 1508 abetterfuture: By the end of Act One, pretty much all the mysteries have been solved. 1509 darrrrkvengance: i'm mostly just Glories and East of West now, and Saga in trade 1510 abetterfuture: But by that point you're so invested in the characters that you don't care. 1511 darrrrkvengance: and some other (mostly, Image) stuff as it grabs me 1512 macey: speaking of other comics 1513 upguntha: exactly 1514 francy: i keep seeing that when i go to the comic store macey 1515 upguntha: I got a bit of isomnia a couple of days ago and started reading YA 1516 francy: and i always consider getting it 1517 abetterfuture: I read the first trade and was a little overwhelmed. 1518 guest-250576 entered the room 1519 darrrrkvengance: well, if you get up to issue 10 and need a copy, just message me when this chat rolls arou 1520 darrrrkvengance: nd 1521 beth: i think i downloaded that to check it out but i havent had time 1522 darrrrkvengance: since i stupidly bought 2 1523 abetterfuture: is it the kind of MG madness where the more you know the more you love it? 1524 guest-250576 left the room 1525 macey: eow's so good please read it 1526 macey: better 1527 veronica left the room 1528 abetterfuture: The only series I follow monthly are MG and the Walking Dead. 1529 darrrrkvengance: i don't love the characters as much as MG, but EoW has such an awesome world 1530 abetterfuture: My usual policy is that if I'm willing to wait until the series is all out, I'll enjoy it 1531 abetterfuture: more at once. 1532 abetterfuture: And it will be cheaper. 1533 abetterfuture: But mysteries are my exception. 1534 abetterfuture: Becuase theories are half the fun. 1535 macey: yeah mg i wouldn'tt be able to tradewait 1536 macey: i don't know how people do it 1537 upguntha: I don't know how peoaple tradewait this boook 1538 darrrrkvengance: you could definitly read EoW in trade, imo. though floppies is better for teh creators 1539 upguntha: I can barely deal when the issues get push back 1540 upguntha left the room 1541 haley: i cant even imagine 1542 francy: i could never wait for mg 1543 abetterfuture: Yeah, the deays on this issue were really frusterating. 1544 francy: since it's one of those series where i get actually sad if i'm spoiled for it 1545 upguntha entered the room 1546 guest-250624 changed nickname to upguntha 1547 francy: and i know i'd be spoiled if i.... wait..... 1548 alison: francy you're not allowed to wait, who will i frantically text about things 1549 alison: especially now that zoe is back 1550 darrrrkvengance: though it's prolly been good for my LCS 1551 alison: waiting four hours for you today was painful 1552 francy: ZOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee 1553 darrrrkvengance: since every time i go down there, and the new MG isn't out yet, i buy something else anywa 1554 abetterfuture: At least we've gotten all 13 issues of HC 3 in 13 months. 1555 francy: lmao when i got to that page i squealed really loudly and my dad was like "did someone die 1556 francy: NO DAD JUST THE OPPOSITE 1557 abetterfuture: It's just wierd that it double-shipped some months and then delayed others. 1558 macey: everyone on twitter this morning was FLIPPING OUT and i thought i was gonna be sad 1559 macey: brella had to make sure i knew it was happy 1560 darrrrkvengance: me too, Macey! 1561 yuuhy: i lie how you thought people were going to be on fire 1562 macey: it's mostly nick's schedule; he did double shipping right before he started on his new 1563 macey: books i think 1564 abetterfuture: K. 1565 darrrrkvengance: i twitted Joe to thank him for spoiling me only enough to avoid the internet today 1566 macey: joe is a fairly speedy artist 1567 abetterfuture: How many series is he writing right now? 1568 macey: SEVEN 1569 darrrrkvengance: i was so sure Ike was gonna kill everyone 1570 macey: five for image and two for marvel. he is a machine 1571 macey: i expected more violence on ike's part but once gribbs showed up in 37 1572 macey: i knew he was gonna beat ike up 1573 abetterfuture: MG, that Joker one, Avengers World, Superior Foes... 1574 darrrrkvengance: Bedlam 1575 abetterfuture: What are the other three? 1576 yuuhy: cerulean, great beyond 1577 macey: his three new ones that havent started yet 1578 yuuhy: paradigms 1579 macey: cerulean, great beyond, paradigms 1580 macey: great beyond's a mini though 1581 upguntha: the other 3 have no dates on them 1582 yuuhy: I'M SO EXCITED 1583 yuuhy: i want to read great beyond so much 1584 abetterfuture: Any odds on the run length of Avengers World and SS? 1585 abetterfuture: I meant SF? 1586 yuuhy: supfoes is an ongoing 1587 macey: supfoes is going as long as people buy it, it's nick's dream book 1588 yuuhy: it'll go as long as it sells well 1589 abetterfuture: I've read the first few on Marvel Unlimited. 1590 macey: avengers world idk. but i think that's more of a book that nick could do a storyline on 1591 abetterfuture: It's pretty great. 1592 yuuhy: avengers world is limited series? not sure. 1593 macey: and them pass to someone else? 1594 macey: i think he may be doing the start....i think it's meant to be ongoing 1595 darrrrkvengance: i'm ashamed to admit i haven't done Subfoes yet. Secret 6 got me back into comics after a 1596 macey: but this is marvel it could totally end at #15 and then reboot 1597 yuuhy: friends. friends. i love infinite vacation. 1598 yuuhy: great beyond is gonna be so great. 1599 yuuhy: SO GREAT. 1600 darrrrkvengance: long layoff. and i'm wary that i'm just going to be comparing it 1601 macey: superior foes is a GODSEND 1602 yuuhy: friends if you haven't read infinite vacation 1603 yuuhy: PLEASE 1604 yuuhy: it has art by christian ward who is doing ody-c 1605 macey: it's a lot different than s6. like s6 had an emotional backbone right? they all cared 1606 macey: for each other 1607 darrrrkvengance: i read the first three or four, until the anal rape scene, which was too much 1608 yuuhy: oh yeah there is that 1609 yuuhy: and oral castration 1610 macey: supfoes is a comedy comic about a bunch of assholes who just want cash 1611 yuuhy: it is a lot 1612 abetterfuture: SF is about lovable loser villains who all hate each other. 1613 yuuhy: but it's only for like two ages 1614 upguntha: Ifinite Vaca is every dann thing 1615 yuuhy: pags 1616 yuuhy: PAGES 1617 darrrrkvengance: i loved, LOVED nick's arc on THUNDER Agents 1618 yuuhy: SAAAAAME 1619 yuuhy: i can't find the second volume though 1620 abetterfuture: How was Nick's 14-issue run on Secret Avengers? 1621 darrrrkvengance: Secret Six just broke my heart. i love that comic to pieces 1622 abetterfuture: Satisfying? 1623 darrrrkvengance: i have an original page on my wall 1624 yuuhy: i hear secret avengers was really good 1625 macey: no idea about secret avengers. ales kot's current run is GREAT though 1626 yuuhy: haven't read it yet 1627 macey: i had friends who hated nick's secret avengers for the concept 1628 upguntha: I only read the 1st issue of SA it was cool 1629 upguntha: is anyone reading the Bunker by Fialkow 1630 upguntha: Fialkov* 1631 darrrrkvengance: i was big into DC before they burned it all down 1632 macey: yuuhy you're a fialkov fan 1633 abetterfuture: I read the free first issue. 1634 darrrrkvengance: but the ends of 'Tec, Batgirl (!!!), and Secret Six (SIGH!) were so, so great 1635 yuuhy: i've read the first issue and bought the second one, haven't gotten around to reading it 1636 upguntha: it's so goof 1637 darrrrkvengance: almost worth them KILLING MY THREE FAVE COMICS 1638 upguntha: good 1639 yuuhy: oh fialkov said he and joe aren't doing that thing joe was drawing concept art for anymore 1640 macey: so happy i got into comics just as it became known dc was terrible 1641 beth: hey i'm probably going to head out now but tonights chat was great!! i love you all 1642 upguntha: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 1643 yuuhy: but they want to do something together. just not that idea. 1644 macey: ahhh, i see 1645 yuuhy: bye beth! 1646 francy: night beth!!! smooches 1647 macey: I HOPE THEY DO SOMETHING they sound like a cool team 1648 haley left the room 1649 upguntha: bye 1650 macey: BYE BETH SLEEP TIGHT DREAM OF ZOE 1651 yuuhy: i love fialkov he's such a fuckin troll 1652 haley entered the room 1653 beth: THANK YOU MACEY I WILL DO <33 1654 guest-250786 changed nickname to haley 1655 beth left the room 1656 upguntha: Orphan Black this weekend 1657 abetterfuture: I'm relatively new to MG. I only started following monthly with #26. How do the long-time 1658 yuuhy: ORPHAN BLACK THIS WEEKEND 1659 abetterfuture: fans cope with delays? 1660 francy: mostly cry a lot 1661 alison: read other comics 1662 upguntha: a lot of hand holding 1663 upguntha: remember the wait between 24 and 25 1664 francy: i tend to spam mg graphics a lot when there's long waits 1665 macey: tbh delays aren't horribly uncommon in any image comic, so 1666 macey: i just read the other comics. haha 1667 abetterfuture: Like, Issues 22-25 took seven months to come out. 1668 yuuhy: AHH fialkov's ultimate ff today ahhh 1669 darrrrkvengance: we were spoiled recently by the double shipping 1670 alison: yeah. because most of the authors have the freedom to put more work into issues. 1671 macey: it's a lot easier with mg now that the fandom's big. bc people will always be talking 1672 yuuhy: i haven't read it yet omg i forgot about it 1673 francy: yeah 1674 darrrrkvengance: i did floppies on MG from 1-12. but the third arc was sooooo delayed 1675 haley: watching the fandom grow has been really cool 1676 alison: which leads to delays -- like Kelly Sue is making sure each arc of Pretty Deadly is done 1677 alison: before they solicit it 1678 darrrrkvengance: so i switched to trades for chapters 3 and 4 1679 darrrrkvengance: went back to floppies on 26 1680 macey: YEAH a lot of independent comics are doing what pretty deadly and saga are doing 1681 abetterfuture: Sales are shrinking slowly but surely. How low does and Image series have to go before 1682 abetterfuture: it's canceled? 1683 macey: huge hiatuses between arcs to get issues out on time 1684 upguntha: with Image i think it's up to the creative team 1685 macey: better 1686 macey: sales went UP 1687 yuuhy: image takes a flat rate no matter what the sales are 1688 macey: also 1689 alison: yeah Image is pretty understanding 1690 alison: MG's sales would get it canceled with Marvel, sure, but it's fine with Image. 1691 macey: image is pretty good even with very low selling books. they're not dc. 1692 abetterfuture: Cool. That makes me worry less. 1693 macey: also 1694 alison: I don't think Spencer would have such a long game if he thought it'd be canceled. 1695 darrrrkvengance: Image produces awesome books people want to read. they're not dc 1696 macey: image is pretty connected to the internet; i think they could have noticed 1697 yuuhy: i dont think we ever have to worry about mg being canceled 1698 yuuhy: as long as nick and joe are able to do the book and there are people reading it 1699 macey: plus with mg we do have fandom growth- people are reading it still 1700 macey: even as it gets longer, in today's era of binge watching....it could still grow 1701 upguntha: the trades for MG sel pretty good too 1702 francy: i think it helps that nick and joe are so active with interacting with the fandom too 1703 alison: yeah and Spencer is going to get attention because he's writing big Marvel books. 1704 alison: which will lead to more readership on his indies. 1705 abetterfuture: Yeah, I think it's going to help that new fans can read three big hardcovers right away, 1706 darrrrkvengance: also, i feel this is a story Nick really wants to tell 1707 macey: i hear mg's trade sales are really, really high and always have been- not top 10 but high 1708 abetterfuture: and know that answers do come, even if they take a while. 1709 yuuhy: i bought so many trades of mg the first week i started reading it... 1710 darrrrkvengance: though it def supports Nick, Joe, and the LCSs when we buy in floppies 1711 darrrrkvengance: which i'm glad to do for such a great story 1712 darrrrkvengance: and a great community 1713 yuuhy: if you preorder! 1714 macey: I PREORDER [JUMPS 1715 yuuhy: buying singles off the shelves doesn't count as a sale! 1716 alison: yeah unfortunately singles are "just what the store thought they'd get in." 1717 alison: or need. 1718 abetterfuture: How much does digital contribute? 1719 haley: having a pull list is the same as preordering right? 1720 darrrrkvengance: yes 1721 alison: yep! 1722 macey: digital i think contributes but a little less than print 1723 macey: bc digital costs less 1724 alison: yeah, I haven't seen any solid numbers on how digital works yet. 1725 yuuhy: pretty sure for image digital sales don't count in their initial sales figures... 1726 yuuhy: ...but they factor it in after 1727 alison: but anything you read on comics beat, for instance, doesn't include digital numbers. 1728 yuuhy: image loves their digital stuff but the industry hasn't adapted to it 1729 alison: so it's hard to say. that said, it does explain why some books are allowed to continue 1730 macey: yeah image sells drm-free issues. they're the best for digital right now 1731 alison: even with super low numbers -- see 1732 upguntha: alright y'all Im'm gonna head out 1733 upguntha: night 1734 abetterfuture: Bye! 1735 macey: captain marvel also has the carol corps going for it 1736 yuuhy: goodnight! 1737 macey: bye!! 1738 upguntha left the room 1739 darrrrkvengance: night, abf! 1740 abetterfuture: Just saw The Manhattan Projects is having a 99cent sale. Is it good? 1741 macey1: manhattan projects is good yeah 1742 alison: i heard about it at an image panel at eccc and it sounds amazing. 1743 macey1: like don't expect a emotionally involved story or anything 1744 macey1: i mean the story is good but. its mostly fun 1745 darrrrkvengance: er, meant to say bye to upgutha, oh well. 1746 abetterfuture: I heard there were mysteries? 1747 macey: east of west and saga are on the sale too right? AND SEXCRIMS? 1748 macey: nothing like mg, no 1749 alison: yep! all the eisner nominees 1750 macey1: all of you buy eow and sexcrims 1751 haley: whats east of west about? 1752 darrrrkvengance: i read the first 6 or so of Man Projs. it was okay. but not great enogh 1753 alison: it's kind of like good omens 1754 alison: if you've ever read that 1755 macey1: eow is so hard to explain ah 1756 yuuhy: i was at eccc too!! 1757 darrrrkvengance: i got the first Sex Criminals. will prolly read the rest in trade 1758 haley: ha i am actually in the middle of good omens 1759 yuuhy: you are east coast? 1760 macey1: so it's in a world where the civil war lasted way longer and the country split further 1761 abetterfuture: How do I get Sex Criminals if Comixology doesn't sell it? 1762 darrrrkvengance: i have such a ludicrous backlog 1763 macey1: so theres a nation for african americans, for chinese americans,etc 1764 macey1: and it's about death going around on a quest 1765 yuuhy: order it online fro tfaw or midtown? 1766 macey1: it is very hard to explain more 1767 haley: no thats fine it sounds pretty up my alley 1768 macey: comixology sells sexcrims just not on ios 1769 darrrrkvengance: EoW is like a SF Western. 1770 macey: you'd have to use your computer 1771 macey: doesn't it....? 1772 darrrrkvengance: the world gets fractured after the Civil War 1773 alison: also everyone should read pretty deadly too 1774 francy: whats that 1775 macey: pretty deadly just ended its first arc yeah. great place to catch up 1776 darrrrkvengance: and is in thrall to an apocolyptic prophecy 1777 haley left the room 1778 haley entered the room 1779 guest-251059 changed nickname to haley 1780 macey: it's kelly sue deconnick and emma rios's book about death's daughter in the old west 1781 francy: oohhh 1782 macey: why does image have so many westerns about death lately 1783 darrrrkvengance: i might need to check that out. i love emma rios 1784 macey: rios is a goddess 1785 darrrrkvengance: i saw the add for Pretty Deadly in today's MG 1786 darrrrkvengance: *ad 1787 alison: it's a great book and kelly sue is the best ever. 1788 abetterfuture: Pretty Deadly is Horror Fantasy Western aobut the daughter of Death and those who cross 1789 abetterfuture: her path (as narrated by a dead bunny and butterfly). 1790 francy: i may check it out 1791 abetterfuture: How long does this Eisner sale last? 1792 macey: a couple says i assume? 1793 macey: *days 1794 alison: until midnight on 4/21/2014 1795 macey: -oh man we got ot from mg but rereading and 1796 macey: i like how nine's reaction to gribbs waking up isn't "you're awake" it's 1797 macey: "get back in bed you asshole" 1798 abetterfuture: Thanks. This might be the week where I break my "Only 2 Monthly Comics" rule. 1799 francy: nine didnt have time to deal with his bullshit 1800 darrrrkvengance: yeah, what's up with Nine? why doesn't she pull the strings more? 1801 macey: nine's certainly something 1802 darrrrkvengance: i feel she's so much more badass than Gribbsy 1803 haley: i want to see more nine 1804 macey: especially since she's been working at mga since she was a literal toddler 1805 macey: was nice to see her get screentime though 1806 darrrrkvengance: i guess we'll see more Zoe-Irina action if Zoe returns to MGA 1807 abetterfuture: Alright, I've got to go to bed. Hopefully I'll see you all in a month! 1808 haley: we;d better 1809 darrrrkvengance: night, abf 1810 macey: night! 1811 haley: bye! 1812 macey: zoe-irina showdown would be amazing 1813 darrrrkvengance: Zoe will be like, "i just took your Crimea" 1814 francy left the room 1815 haley: especially if zoe knows irina killed/kills her 1816 abetterfuture left the room 1817 macey: i MISS irina. it's been eight issues! since august! 1818 haley: she would not be having any of that 1819 haley: thats a travesty 1820 darrrrkvengance: Irina's getting her eggs cooked by Mr. N. gotta give her some time alone 1821 macey: obviously he's fattening her up to cook her in a stove. the n stands for....nhannibal 1822 darrrrkvengance: lol 1823 macey: you can tell im tired 1824 darrrrkvengance: was Mr. N. the one getting the melon 1825 darrrrkvengance: maybe that's part of the meal 1826 darrrrkvengance: IN THE FUTURE! 1827 macey: HE WAS THE ONE 1828 macey: i hope it isn't poisoned 1829 yuuhy left the room 1830 darrrrkvengance: before = Irina 1831 macey: b-but she'd be cute chubby 1832 macey: and could probably still kick ass 1833 darrrrkvengance: oh, for sure. 1834 darrrrkvengance: she and Pamela (like, honestly, anyone and Pamela) would be hot together 1835 darrrrkvengance: in the "i like you, but i'm gonna kick your ass, or stab you" way 1836 macey: irina likes a challenge 1837 macey: no pam this arc! next arc i HOPE 1838 darrrrkvengance: when pam isn't in an arc, i like to think it's cuz what she's up to 1839 darrrrkvengance: is just too gruesome. or too cute. 1840 darrrrkvengance: well, i should roll myself 1841 darrrrkvengance: thank you, yet again, for hosting an aweosme chat 1842 darrrrkvengance: see you next time 1843 macey: alright! good night 1844 darrrrkvengance left the room [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat_Nick